ISLAND SURVIVAL
this is another game I'm working on. consider it a mix of the Forest and ARK, it features enemies in general, but what type? that's for later, for now, the basic needed stats. this is REAPERJ743, creating the MODPACK for ISLAND SURVIVAL. first off, this needs these three units for the beginning. Health, Player Unit, and Crafting. first off, Crafting. "if you wish to craft, you must have a general idea for what you wish to craft. let's start by creating a basic Hammer, which will help with creating various tools. first, pick up a rock in the general shape you want the hammer to be made." the Player must then pick up a rock, presumably one with a roundish rock and learn the first Tool, Hammer. what you do is you take a knife from your pocket and chip away at the rock, trying to make a big enough hole to insert a stick. once the stick has been found and inserted, you must then find some Palm Leaves, Strip them, then make Twine. it takes Ten Beats per string made, and then you have to bunch them up into thread. that takes a skill purchase, and unlocks a lot of crafts. such as Axe, Pickaxe, and Shovel. but, before you can craft that, you must use the Hammer to mine Tinder and Bark from a tree, then Flint from a Flint Node (which is near the shore you wash up on). in general, Crafting involves bashing, stripping, grinding, and a whole lot more. it can involve making your first spear to defend yourself from a lukring enemy (a animal, specifically), to making a metal axe and finding the abosuletly massive amount of materials you get compared to your lowly Stone Hammer. Crafting a more complex item, such as a Axe, requires even more specialized skill, and as you progress, you learn little tips and tricks through practice, in order to make weapons, armor, and even better tools made out of more durable materials. this game features a lot of death, but is meant to be played with a group. to start, there is a required three players, and one DM (GM to be more accurate). the DM/GM oversees crafting disputes, and helps with a mystical voice giving instructions to the group, or a single individual. if playing as a videogame, it requires a friend to play Admin, allowing them to basically spectate and oversee the group. no matter what, this game is a competition, but not between the sole group. this is a true multiplayer game. as you level up, die, and make better tools, you learn, you're not alone, other groups ranging from 3 to 10 will constantly invade your territory, and will either drive you off (you respawn on the beach closest to you) or will slaughter you until you leave. with that explained, let me explain health. this is REAPERJ743 with the Health Mod 1 for ISLAND SURVIVAL. HP: starts with 10, doesn't regenerate THP: mental will to live, represented as 2x PER/WIS/INT/CHA. does regenerate slowly, after exiting a fight and resting. STEALTH: represented as the ability to avoid detection, increased by AGI and can be modified by Armor, Skills, and Feats. ARMOR: this is in Crafting. SKILLS: this is in Skills FEATS: this is in Feats. Regeneration: THP: this is considered to happen during your Rests. there is Long Rests, and Short Rests. Short Rests restore all THP, and gives back 5 HP (if you eat and drink full required amount). Long Rests Restore all Health (THP&HP), and grants Resistance to All Attacks that would affect THP for the next hour. STEALTH: creating the Score: this is determined by AGI Modifier, you increase it by a certain percentage, then multiply by ten. that's your precentage for STEALTH, and you then translate that as a score, from 1-20. For instance (this is your example), with the Skill Sneaky, you gain a 10% as your STE mod (STE is STEALTH), and let's say you have a AGI of 12, which is +6. which translates as 6.6 * 10. which equals 66%., so what's 66% of 20? simply math says 13.33. which, rounded down, equals 13. that's your stealth score. this is REAPERJ743, with Score Mod 1. SCORES: in order: STR, AGI, END, INT, PER, CHA, CRA. t''hey can be as low as 1 and as high as 20. Modifier is /2 of Score''. STR: measures melee damage, carry capacity, and the ability to bash, slash, and stab. it can affect important stuff such as Bashing a rock, or Stripping a Branch, or Carrying some gear. stuff like that. AGI: measures general dexterity, agility, and ability to use a tool effectively. it affects melee accuracy, ability to be precise with melee tools, and some ranged, such as a Bow and Arrow. END: measures general ability to carry stuff, as well as affecting HP and adding a small boost (in later stages) to THP. INT: measures recall and reason, as well as logic and creation. it's creativity, understanding, and memory. useful for crafting. PER: measures sight range, helps with memorizing minerals and other resources. with a Journal and high AGI score, you can draw detailed sketches of minerals, resources, and tools (as you have examples) useful Feat in relation is PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY. CHA: measures force of personality, ability to project your ideas and goals onto others. useful for bartering and keeping the peace between player groups, it also can help intimidate. CRA: measures ability to craft, as well as how fast you learn how to uograde tools without spending points (read: natural upgrade and crafting ability). this is REAPERJ743, with Crafting Mod 1. As explained earlier, you Craft by Bashing, Stripping, Grinding, Slicing, Sawing, Gouging, Cutting, and more. Bashing is your ability to bash away stuff, used to make the basic shape of something. relavent item, resist: density (affects how easy it is to bash something). relavent item, weak: softness (affects how well it recieves cutting and bashing). Stripping is your ability to remove parts of something by hand, such as stripping leaves off a branch, or stripping a protective layer off something. it can be push, pull, or scrape. Grinding involves a ridged surface, such as the inside of a splintered rock, being applied to something softer than it. such as a Granite Grinder being used to create Paste, which allows for more concentrated, and easier, application of a berry, plant, or the like. it takes longer to grind harder items, and the finer the grain, the faster the grind. Slicing involves cutting something soft with something hard, such as cutting up some cloth with a knife, or skinning an animal, or gathering meat from a deer. Sawing is usually used precise with a serrated item being dragged back and forth across something, such as sawing down a tree, or maybe a branch. rarely used outside of sawing something soft with something hard, as that's always going to result in failure. Gouging involves taking something sharp and digging it into somethinf considerably softer, and then yanking out the bit you gouged. you can use a metal knife, or a crystal knife, to easily gouge out various stones. typically, the Density has to be two or more less for the Gouge to happen. and it has to be the right way, you can't gouge a tree with a Grantive Rock. Cutting involves slicing or generally splitting something. you can cut a tree down, or Saw it, or Gouge it, or Bash it. Cutting isn't that difficult, seeing as it involves the general act of removing two parties with a third. such as splitting a tree with a Axe to cut it down. it's usually slower than Sawing, but can be either more or less precise, and Sawing costs more materials, meaning it takes longer to do the same thing. Tools also affect crafting. you need a chisel to increase Presicion, which allows you to bash in a very small area, and amplify your bash. you need a high grade knife to gouge low tier Stones, and a moderate grade blade (with hilt) to cut and saw off a branch. the general traits for crafting are these: Density, which affects how hard something is. it's ranked on a scale from 1-50. you need to test it with something on the scale, and until you break it, you'll never know. Granite has a Density of 13.5 (there's a decimal to the tenths place), and as such, it's pretty strong. a single 1"x1"x1" piece of Oak wood (the measurment system) it would have a Desnity (in 10/Kg/mbut the bloody system wouldn't allow me to put in the equation) of 1.2, which is so low that most everything can attack it. (the original was 0.6-0.9, which you then multiply by 5, then divide by 10. there's a website that made it easy, all you have to do is put in the type of wood, thickness, width, and length. Here's the link [https://www.inchcalculator.com/lumber-weight-calculator/) if you're looking for stuff like metal, you'll have to find that out yourself, everything'll be made available at one time or another. Category:MODS Category:WIP Category:Blogs